To Learn Compassion
by GirsGirlfriend
Summary: Loki learns what it means to feel for others when he has to help rescue an Aesir, named Slay, whose specialty is compassion. Slay also learns from Loki how to feel for her self as a love triangle forms. My first fanfic. I took details from the Edler Scroll games and from the Thor/Avengers comics/movies and a few of my own splashes of inspiration. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Loki sat in the corner of his stark white cell reading a book he had read for the one hundred and second time when he heard footsteps. He hadn't heard footsteps so loud and purposeful in a long while. Since he was stripped of his powers and sentenced to imprisonment he had only heard tiny timid shoes shuffle across the outside of his cell. Handmaids and servants brought him food or clean clothes or hot water but never stayed long enough for him to speak a word let alone request new books. Loki supposed Odin told the servants not to speak to him; he might talk them into letting him out or steal a handmaid's virtue. It wasn't long that Loki gave up on asking any questions or even speaking to the servants. They didn't look at him and he didn't look at them. So it was footsteps he expected, not faces.

The loud footsteps turned into stomps the closer they got to Loki's cage. "Are you at least going to acknowledge I am here, brother," Thor thundered. Loki's head snapped at the booming voice surprised as he never imagined his own brother would come visit him. His mother visited him when she could sneak away from Odin. He of course forbade anyone to see Loki.

Loki hadn't used his voice in so long he wasn't sure how to react. Why the hell was Thor, of all people coming to see him?

"So it took only three years in a cell, and no one's mind to play with to shut you up," Thor muttered, "should have tried this decades ago." Thor couldn't help but smiling at his brother. He loved Loki no matter what he did. Thor walked up to Loki's cell and rested his hand on the glass. "Brother. I..," he half chuckled, "it is good to see you." Thor almost forgot why he was there.

Loki closed the book and sat it down next to him but remained still. He opened his mouth to speak but he nearly croaked like a frog; before he gave his brother something else to use to make fun of him he cleared his throat. "Did you get lost?" He kept a calm air about his face. Whatever Thor was here to do, Loki really didn't give a shit.

Thor lowered his eyes in half defeat, he thought Loki would at least share a smile. Then again why would he. The last time they saw each other Thor was taddle tailing on him for his actions on Midgard. "Brother the reason I came is not just to share abusive sibling banter, I came because Odin is giving you a chance at regaining your freedom."

Loki twisted his face away and stood to walk to the other side of his little white room. He did not like the word brother. He hated it mainly because he is afraid that deep down it awoke a weakness in him that made him want to call Thor brother as well.

"Did you hear me? Does your freedom not interest you in the least?"

"Oh yes," he turned to face Thor. "How high does he want me to jump, should I color my hair yellow, wear a red cape, swoop in and save a kitten from the tallest tree in Asgard?" Odin always wanted two Thor's. What he got was a grumpy, blue beast who was always in some kind of trouble. Not that he was actually blue very often he didn't exactly cherish his originality.

"Odin wants you to use your powers..."

"For good, yes I know," he sighed.

"I thought you were being quiet, if you'll just shut up for one moment I can tell you what Odin needs us to do!" Thor paced the length of the glass wall separating him from his little brother. "Quite frankly it can't be done with out you." Loki crossed his arms and stood in front of Thor. He cocked his neck, raised an eyebrow and gave a disbelieving smirk on one side of his mouth. A curl of black hair fell in front of his face and gave a huff to blow it out of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Long ago, an Asgardian paid a visit to Nirn, Skyrim in particular, and witnessed Slay's character. She was caring, understanding, motherly, and could see the truth in anyone's eyes. She was always settling disputes whether it was over who stole whose sweet roll or who murdered the Jarl. It was a gift, finding truth. She could simply see it. Another insight was that she could see beauty and goodness in everything. When word of her gifts spread, and she came of age, she was granted the title of High Judge for all the main holds in Skyrim. Even the Imperial City in Cyrodiil was sending her letters requesting her presence.

What the Asgardian witnessed was the passing of judgment of a murderer. A Breton who had a thing for helpless, old, women. He had killed three in the city of Whiterun. When he was finally caught he was brought in front of Slay. She looked into his eyes and asked why he had made such decisions. Her heavenly face barred down on him as the truth was drawn from him. She seemed to have a magic that compelled him to speak. He was beaten close to death frequently as a child by two foster mothers. He had never known love. When he reached manhood he began to be attracted to older women instead of women his own age. It wasn't a problem until he started to pursue women old enough to be his grandmother. His first rape was when he was twenty years old the woman was 80. She was growing old in the head as well so no one believed her when she claimed a strange man had molested her behind a tavern in Riften. It's easy to hide in Riften.

To be safe he fled to Whiterun. He knew what he did was wrong but the elder women in Whiterun were so beautiful. They were once proud, strong, Nord women, now soft, kind, Nord mothers of mothers. He craved them. He even bought the soap that Nord women commonly used in Whiterun to see what they may smell like. One night he could not resist. A sweet old lady was closing her tiny outdoor shop in the plains district. She was the last one left and the sun had already set and he aurora had begun to squirm in the early night sky.

"Let me help you with that, my lady"

"Oh thank you kind lad but don't be silly, I'm no lady."

"A woman running her own business should be deserved a Ladyship!"

She chuckled weakly as she locked up the last of her cabinets.

"I'll walk you home. If your husband doesn't mind," he added with a wink.

"Uh ho ho my Bjoldak hasn't been alive in two score! Thank you, eh what did you say your name was?"

"You can call me Anick."

"And you can call me Maven."

He took her arm and when he reached her house he let himself inside and kissed her full on the mouth. When she pulled away he got angry. A rage over came him just like that night in Riften. She protested so loudly that the guards were sure to hear so he put a pillow over her face. By the time he was finished she had stopped breathing. In a panic he made it look like she was asleep in her bed and washed his seed from her and threw the cloth in the hearth. He built a fire, made sure he didn't miss anything. He opened the door and noticed a guard a few houses down. "Alright goodnight Maven I'll see you tomorrow in the shops," he paused, "your welcome, anytime." He shut the door firmly and walked back to the inn, passing three guards that merely said friendly good-nights.

Maven was old, it stands to reason that she would die suddenly in her sleep. The other two women were no accident though. He wasn't disgusted with himself; he was proud. To pull off such a lovely scheme with such a lovely woman and not even get questioned was a real rush. He scouted out the next two victims. Sisters, this time he had big plans for the bodies.

Slay asked him to stop there. She felt his hurt, his pride, his shame, his lust. Slay looked in his eyes and he broke out into a frenzy realizing his deeds. The guards had to constrain him. Slay straightened and swiped a tear from her red face.

"I know why you did this. You think you loved those women and their dead bodies. You think you showed them one last slice of lust and romance before they died. But that's not it. You wanted your foster mothers to pay for what they did." Slay paced around him and the guards as his eyes followed her form. "If they were your foster mothers you certainly did show them what they showed you." She felt terribly for his past, she wanted to tell him that it will all be ok. But what he did was very wrong on many levels. "Unfortunately your actions were too brutal and tragic; let alone against the law in all of Tamriel. I sentence you to death. It is what you deserve for such pain you have caused." She was no longer the sympathetic angel, she was the clerical judge who had made her mind. "Now."

"Now," chimed the Jarl's steward, "we must set a time for his execution! The Jarl will be very unhappy."

"Isn't he already unhappy? You there guard, you have a war ax, you can do the deed now." She understood the Jarl was busy and did not come to the hearing, but he agrees with every judgment she makes so why not not do it now?

"I am the Judge," she glared at the puny steward, "I have proceeded before with out his blessing or presence." She walked back to the prisoner and touched his face. "My son, I am about to show you the most love you will ever know. If you continue to live now, your life will be worse than ever, and yes it can get worse. I want to to put you out of your misery."

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE DEATH!" A rotten head of cabbage hit him in the face spattering slimy leaves on the guards and rolled to her feet. She looked at the guard with the war ax to confirm he is to continue. The other guards got the Anick down on his knees easily enough as the other guard wielded his ax at the ready. Anick looked up at Slay and looked at the ground. Slay watched as the ax cut into Anick's neck flawlessly and watched his head roll into the onlookers circle. It was done.

The Asgardian was one of those onlookers. He found her later that night in the the Bannered Mare. He asked her what powers she possessed and how she got them. Slay explained she only knew simple magika but she does well in alchemy. The Asgardian was Odin. He saw so much potential in her, she could do great things in the universe. He made her an extraordinary offer.

Slay was granted, by Odin, powers that allowed her to literally see the life of anyone by channeling his or her mind and seeing into his or her soul. She could see all the beauty and sin and could see a change in someones aura when he or she lied. She always had compassion, zeal and beauty so Odin granted her a few more creative powers. She had white feathery wings that could fly her anywhere she need to go or even teleport to the farthest reaches of the universe.

Odin ordered his forge to make her a set of amour fit for her duties. Slay had explained that she merely needed light leather armor, as most hearings were of peace and did not involve violence, just facts and a sentence. Slay was given a black, form fitting, leather top that acted like a protective corset. The leather was layered in diagonal lines pointing down and there were diagonal ribs of shining steel plates down her waist. This chest piece stopped just below her hip. Underneath is a black cotton shirt with flowing sleeves. When she turned around there were two long, steel, ornamental feathers down her back. They are magicked away to make way for her large white wings.

She was glad she didn't have to wear silly skirts. Instead she had gray leather pants with black diagonal strips down her thighs. Slay's boots came up just past her knee and are black leather and with steel shin plates.

This armor protected her from high levels of destructive or ill willed magic along with protecting her body as any good set of armor would. She had a small headpiece called a diadem. It was a simple, delicate, silver band with a black stone in the middle. It had the magical properties that told here where she needed to be. It was a part of her soul and part of her magic. The diadem gives her a jolt of energy and a quick vision of who needs her where, and a brief why so she can gauge the depth of necessity of her services. She never got used to the strange feeling of her diadem. It surprises her every time.

She lived her life easily as an Aesir, she fell in love with Asgard and grew to love Odin and Frigga as her father and mother. Slay even helped deliver their first son Thor. She made friends with other Aesirs and Asgardians and any other being who made their way to the golden city. She did her duty as judge among the townsfolk and close by realms. Her reputation was growing quickly, as did demand for a judge in other far away realms. Her diadem told her where she was needed and she went; leaving peace and closure in her wake. Word of her beauty was spreading too as suitors across the realms attempted courting her. A few were successful but she certainly did not want to get married and focus on a husband. She had freedom to do her duty and she loved it. She was filled with purpose. Slay lived in Asgard for nearly one hundred years.

Slay's jobs took her farther and farther from Asgard and rarely returned. She was gone for days or weeks at a time. She came to a conclusion and let Odin know that she needed to live in the golden palace no longer. Her duties had her all over the universe and barely gave her a moments rest.

"I understand, dear one. You will be missed in our golden halls, and there are people who need you more than our city folk. But know this: you will always have a home or even just a night's rest here in Asgard as long as you need it."

"Thank you Allfather, I promise to return someday." She took off down the rainbow bridge and said her goodbyes to Heimdall and set course for the next realm that needed a judge.

Odin slowly walked up to Heimdall and looked out into the spotted black that stretched before them.  
"Keep a close eye on her."

"Of course Allfather."

* * *

Slay walked the streets of her old home city. She passed a young lady hard at work at her forge.

"Excuse me, I know this is a strange question but, what year is it, my good lass?"

"My lady it is the two hundred and first year of the fourth era. Why do you ask?"

"Thank you dear,"Slay didn't mean to ignore the girl but she was in shock. The forth era? It was year five hundred and ninety-seven in the second era when she left the realm. She turned back to the girl at the forge.

"Indulge me once more, how many years have passed since era two, year five ninety-seven?"

"Well let's see my lady: that was the sixth century, there were three more until the third era," she began to count her fingers, "and that was five hundred years, the end of the Oblivion Crisis marked the beginning of the fourth era and like I said its year two-oh-one."

"Thank you very much. I am sorry to have bothered you from your work." She knew she had been an Aesir for nearly a thousand years but it all passed so quickly. Slay slowly walked away and returned to the task at hand. She can reflect later. The girl only gave her a strange look as she walked away.

It was only supposed to be a quick visit to settle a question and pass a judgment on whether or not a certain dragon was to be slain. She wasn't aware that dragons had returned to her home land of Skyrim, but they had and she needed to be involved. She had heard stories of the Dragonborn and how he is to save Nirn from absolute destruction. Luckily all that was over. The so called World Eater was defeated by the Dragonborn and he killed any other dragons that threatened him. But there was one dragon he wasn't quite sure about.

Benjel was the Dragonborn's name. A hearty Nord with a great red beard. Benjel didn't know if he should kill a dragon named Paarthurnax. There were many sides to the story and did not feel worthy of the decision, but his comrades who called themselves the Blades had another opinion. Although they certainly weren't showing up to the Throat of the World with a sword.

When Slay arrived on Nirn she new exactly where she needed to go. It's strange how a thousand years could pass yet little changed. Her diadem told her she needed to find the Dragonborn at none other than the Bannered Mare. She found him in a chair in front of a fire with a bottle of ale in his meaty hand. His steel plate armor looked a little beaten, but made the firelight dance beautifully on the surface. The bard had just finished a song called Ragnar the Red.

She went to the bar and got two ales. She walked over to the Dragonborn.  
"Here, have another, I think you've earned it, Dragonborn." Benjel's eyes drank in her form a little too long and smiled and shrugged.

"You would be surprised by how little I hear that, lass," he chuckled and took the bottle from her hand. It took four more ales to to convince Benjel who she was and why she came.


	3. Chapter 3

It took longer that she expected as she and Benjel had to drag his blade friends (all two of them) from a drafty old temple and then make the climb up an impossibly tall mountain to meet her first dragon. She could only teleport her self with her wings so she was stuck walking also. Slay explained to Paarthurnax that she was from Nirn and, like him, very old. She told him she had traveled through time and space like those who have experienced the Elder Scrolls.

Slay read each person's side of the story and heard why the great big dragon should live or die. She had never seen a soul quite like Paarthurnax's before. She saw that he had a soul that deserved to continue in this life. She understood the Blades' reasons but did not deem them prosecutable. The big scaley lug even taught her a few words of the dragon tongue and helped her meditate on them. She particularly liked Feim.

Once all was said and done, the parties took their separate ways. She reluctantly refused Benjel's advances and decided to go exploring on her home land by herself. She bought a few camping and hunting supplies and even a new dress. One night she was humming an old tune to herself by the fire. She was admiring the hand stitched Nordic designs on her dress while a rabbit cooked on the spit. Suddenly she was attacked. She didn't see it coming. Even her Aesir powers couldn't protect her from the magnitude of magika used by her captors.

They were vampires. Six of them. They had paralyzed her and stole her away from the night and took her to a place darker than death. Slay woke up from a daze when they induced it with magic to let her eat. She overheard slithery voices question her intoxicating blood and its properties. She knew a little bit of magic talk and concluded they were keeping her alive to feed off of her to try to obtain more power from her blood. She was only grateful she wasn't raped. Her Aesir blood had them too distracted and awed. She even heard talk of selling her blood. There was nothing she could do. She had no strength and had no magical energy to let her wings come out. Could her old friend Heimdall see her?

* * *

Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three stood with a bound and gagged Loki in front of Odin in the Great Hall.

"I must say my son, I didn't expect you to say yes. Guards remove his mask and let him speak," Odin commanded.

"Ack! Well Allfather, Thor did a stellar job persuading me," he turned to his brother, "I did miss your threats brother." Thor grinned back at him. Loki couldn't get Thor to stay mad at him which was confounding.

"Boys behave, this is serious," Frigga hissed as Lady Sif and the warriors hid their giggles.

Odin stood and walked towards Loki and stopped to look him straight in the face as a father.

"Loki. Before I begin I want your word. YOUR WORD that you will not betray your men or defy me ever again. If you say this now, and I believe it, you will be on your way back to having my trust again. I love you damn it. I want to trust you. You want out of that cell don't you? You want back in your lab making potions and learning new magics and so forth. So damn it Loki DO YOU HEED ME? WILL YOU DEFY YOUR FATHER AGAIN?" He meant every word. They all wanted to trust Loki because they all loved him.

Loki knew what he wanted to hear, but he also truly waned to say it. He looked at his father they same way he looked at him when he found out he was Jotun.

"I will not betray my family again." Loki believed his own words for he knew they were true.

Odin unbound his hands and feet and gave him a crushing hug. Loki wrapped a weak arm around Odin's form. Frigga rushed over with tears in her eyes and held her son. Next was Thor's turn. His hug was even more excruciatingly loving than Odin's. One of Thor's back breaking hugs was punishment enough. What's more he received a scruffy kiss on the cheek from his over zealous brother.

"Gah alright alright! Hugs are done now what is it we need to do." The family and the warriors stood smiling and giggling as they tried to remember why they were there.

"Right then, well back to the matter at hand. Recently our friend Heimdall gave me grave news. A dear friend of ours, whom we consider a member of this family, has been captured. Her powers have been drained and can not fight her way out and we need to bring her back. She is an Aesir who joined us before you two were born", Odin nodded toward Loki and Thor, "She is very important to Frigga and I; not to mention she is a vital to the universe."

"Who is this, father? I thought you said she was just a maiden in need of our help."

"Her name is Slay and just as you are Keeper of Thunder, Thor, she is Keeper of Justice. You can't lie to her, Loki, literally. She sees the truth and lies in everything."

"Everything?" Loki asked desperately as Odin glared at him. He was going to get a lot of those looks.

"Your mission is to go find her, kill the disgusting monsters that have held her, and bring her back home SAFE. Is that clear?"

"YES ALLFATHER!"

"Loki, here's where you come in. Heimdall believes there must be a magical barrier of some kind and can only see that she is captured and weak, possibly tortured or worse. He can't get an exact location and we think that with your magic you can find where she is and penetrate the magical barrier around her."

"Do we have any idea what we may be dealing with then," asked Loki.

"All we know is that it is on a planet called Nirn in the province of Skyrim. Loki if I grant you full use of your magic do you think you can find her?"

"I guess we will see, I can try to read Heimdall's thoughts and channel what he is seeing and possibly use a very powerful pendulum to find her but I'll need a map of this Skyrim place."

"OH!" Frigga gasped. "I think I have an old map Slay drew for me in our chambers darling!"

"Wonderful please go and fetch it dear," said Odin as she scurried off. "Would that work Loki?"

"Hand drawn from someone who was originally from there, yes that will do very well." Loki was ready go get his powers back. A great magical barrier sounded like fun to penetrate.

"Good, now hold out your hands and try to stand still, Loki." A guard handed Odin a square obsidian box with a small golden lock in front which he unlocked with a wave of his hand.

"In this box, if you haven't already guessed is your magic. All of it."

"You'd think it'd be bigger," Sif mumbled and sent the boys into a giggling frenzy.

"QUIET!" Odin handed Loki the box.

As soon as the box was in Loki's grip the box's lid flew open and green, blue, and gold swirls of light came bursting all around him. Loki felt a rush of energy overcome him as his skin absorbed the lights. He had never felt more power since he held the Teseract. He grinned the biggest grin he had as he watched his leather armor magically embrace him like an old friend. He then felt the familiar weight of his great golden helm atop his head. Loki removed his helm to gaze in awe. He tucked it under his arm and smiled greatly at the Allfather.

Odin saw a familiar look in Loki's eyes and came up to him and grabbed his face as one would a child.  
"So help me Loki! If you even think about doing anything STUPID, I will know, and you will be right back in a dungeon but next time it will be in Hel, INDEFINITELY!" Loki rubbed his face once Odin let go, he looked around the room full of worriers.

"Um... can I have a moment..alone please?" Loki looked at his new team disparately.

"We'll be waiting outside just let us know what the plan is when your done, and we can start immediately." Thor beckoned his friends outside the Great Hall to give Loki and Odin privacy.

Loki's brows furrowed and his face turned red. "F.. Father," the word felt funny, " I understand I have a lot to learn about trust and ….family and...love I suppose. You all use that word so effortlessly and I don't know how. I don't even know how to say sorr..."

"Sorry is not the word I need to hear from you, son." Odin rested a hand on Loki's armored shoulder.

"My dear, you already know how to love, but you will learn how to embrace it and express it," Frigga chimed in as she walked back into the room with a roll of paper.

"Well I at least got him to call me father again,"Odin smiled at his wife.

Frigga handed Loki the map and gave him another gentle hug.

"Thank you Mother, well I guess I'll be off with the old chums, I'll be back soon," he said with a wink and a flash of teeth. Loki strode to the great doors and just as he opened them Odin yelled back, "Loki! Bring her back home!" Loki gave him a great smile and saluted him with the rolled up map.

As the doors to the Great Hall bounded closed, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three stood waiting for orders as if Loki were their general.

"Well brother, what's the plan!" Thor clapped his meaty hands together and beamed proudly at Loki.

"Let's pay a visit to our friend Heimdall."


	4. Chapter 4

Slay laid on her back as she felt blood trickle down her neck and into her hair on the floor. She nearly had her meditation methods down to wear she felt virtually no pain during the feedings. She didn't know how long she'd been there; a month or a week. The only light she saw was the dim candle they supplied her when they fed her but took it away moments later. As she ate she tried to assess the room. It seemed like she was in a cave. The only wood she saw was the door and when it opened she only saw lit torches in a long stone hallway. She knew there was a large room somewhere because she often heard voices booming and echoing throughout the cave. She also heard screams. The only people she saw was who ever came by to feed her or to feed on her. Never more than three people. Sometimes they wore black robes, some in ornate expensive looking armor and some in fine clothing. But they were all vampires.

Slay saw that some had glowing orange or deep red eyes. Some who came to drink from her had distorted faces sort of like a bat's. But they always examined her or tested her tolerance for pain. They seemed to notice she felt less and less pain due to her meditating. They often found her siting in the middle of the room humming to herself. One told her to shut up while she was about to bite into her shoulder. She had to slap her to snap Slay out of her trance so she'd be quiet.

Slay never spoke to any of them though. She found out early that she wasn't getting any answers so she refused to give them answers when they quizzed her on her blood. Luckily simply being an Aesir kept her bones from breaking from being kicked or beaten.

"Good morning child, well it's morning for us, hm hmm hmm," a vampire she knew to be high ranking slid into her room. "Well now you have us all in a frenzy. First your delicious scent, and then your blood! Oh I can still feel last nights supper coursing through me! So...powerful." He licked his lips and fangs. "If you were a human you would have changed long ago so what in Molag Bal's name are you!" Slay sat with her legs crossed, hands in her lap listening to him. "I know your not talking now but when our vampire lord gets here he'll get it out of you!" He slapped her in the face for good measure before he left slamming the wood door shut.

Slay sighed to herself in the darkness. She went to her place in her mind. It was dark too but it didn't stink of filth and blood. It was warm and she was comfortable. She couldn't remember the last time she felt at home. She hadn't been in Skyrim in nearly a thousand years, she hadn't been back to Asgard in who knows how long. Did the Allfather still think of her? Surely Heimdall remembers her, could he not see all of this?

There was magic surrounding the entire structure. Slay imagined it was to keep the nest hidden. She felt more like an ant in an underground system. Oh well, maybe when big bad scary vampire lord comes he'll just put her out of her misery. Her mind drifted to Anick. She'll always remember Anick.

* * *

Loki had just about figured out where this Judge woman might be. Heimdall was as helpful as he could be but the map is where he'll prevail. "Boys and girls I believe our best plan of action would be to just travel to Nirn, unroll the map and let the pendulum show us the way. I have a general idea of where she may be anyway." He pointed to the south east portion of the map near a town so daintily identified as Riften. For a 900 plus year old map it was in good shape. Slay's handwriting and drawings of the topography were beautiful. Loki studied the map for hours familiarizing himself with it and letting his crystal pendulum glaze over it. He had every detail he knew about her in his mind to guide the crystal to where ever she may be. The crystal seemed to like the slight mountain ridge near Riften.

And so, Loki, Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg crossed the rainbow bridge. With a vague notion of where they needed to be they asked Heimdall to open the portal to enter another realm.

Hopefully the citizens of south east Skyrim did not notice the giant vortex in the sky followed by the arrival of the great team. They landed in a forest of all places. Loki suspected there was a lot of forest land on this primitive planet. They looked around and saw what seemed to be a town wall through the woods.

"A town, maybe we should start there," Thor said as he began to walk in that direction.

"No, we will not be visiting any towns just yet. If we want to find her quickly we go were the magic is. I don't sense much here nor there," he tilted his head toward the town. "Let's consult the map, shall we?" Loki pulled out the map and his chain with the delicate crystal at the end and sat the map on the flat surface of a large rock.

"Where are we?" Loki asked the tick-toking pendulum and it suddenly stopped near the south east portion of the map right above Riften.

"Good we're on the right track," he confirmed to his teammates. He looked back at the map as they encircled him watching the small rock begin to move again.

"Now, where is our poor friend Slay?" The pendulum seemed to think for a moment as it aimlessly swayed in Loki's hand. He concentrated even harder. Finally the point of the crystal started to trace circles on the map over a small mountain just east of them.

"It's just going in circles around that spot," said Hogun.

"Well?" Thor quizzed.

Loki stowed his pendulum and map. "I say we just start heading near those mountains and once we sense a large area of magic, we'll know we're getting close. Note any caves we see." The crew started toward the mountains that were so close yet too far away.

They had been walking for nearly two hours when Loki stopped in his tracks and smacked himself on the forehead. "Have I forgotten how to use my powers already," he exclaimed as the rest looked at him dumfounded. "I have all of my powers! I can just teleport us to a mountain!"

"By Valhalla, Loki, let's get to it then," said Volstagg as he clapped him on his leatherd back, nearly knocking off his helm. Loki summoned his powers and focused on moving all five of them to the first mountain he saw in the correct general direction. With a WHOOSH they were on a mountain side and the snowy air around them was thick with unfamiliar magic.

"Whoa what is that smell," said Sif.

"That smell is magic," explained Loki. "It's not magic I have ever encountered but it's definitely magic! We're close." The team began to carefully explore the the rocky area.

"Everyone over here!" Thor appeared out from behind a large crag in the mountain and beckoned them over. What they found was a small opening in the mountain itself. Large enough for Thor to just barely fit his big self inside.

The two brothers beamed at each other in pride. Loki noticed two large totems of human flesh on spikes on the sides of the cave's opening. They were parts of the magical barrier. It was very strong but not too strong for Loki.

He prepared his team for come what may. "Everyone, this is that confounded barrier keeping us from Slay. I don't know exactly what is in that cave but we know she must be in there somewhere!" The air was thick with not just magic. "When I disable this damn barrier we might be up for quite a fight. Who ever put this up is pretty powerful." Loki flashed a smile and said, "But we can take them down can't we?"

"YAAA!" The worriers voices nearly caused n avalanche as Loki began to disable the charm. Weapons at the ready they were itching to get inside the cave. A sudden shock wave of blue light passed over them and seemed to break and fall away. The air no longer felt like magic. Loki and Thor magicked their helmets away so they could fit in the cave.

Thor charged in first as fast as he could, Loki followed and the rest right behind him all bellowing their respective battle cries. Boy did they need them too.

The cave opened up to a large stone room with blood everywhere and enough vampires one could shake Mjolnir at, which Thor was happy to do. Destruction magic was zipping and whooshing by everywhere but the Asgardians were too quick to get hit, by most of them. Loki immediately began to question every being he could get his hands on. He finally found one who would squeal, hiding in a corner. A small, gray skinned man with pointed ears. He grabbed him by the throat and pulled his face close.

"WHAT ARE YOU?"

"AAK... we... vampires! Don't kill me!"

"Where is the girl you have captive?"

"WWE we have many girls please take them! Leave us!"

"Show me," he growled through his teeth.

"Yes show you, show you just don't kill me!" Loki looked for his teammates. There were still many vampires fighting. They were the strongest, fighting with speed, never in one spot, always firing from a far.

"THOR! I'm going to look for Slay!"

"Good don't worry about us go!" Thor was having too much fun. Last he saw of the team Fandral was struggling with a very pail woman who seemed way too strong; Sif shot her in the head with an arrow.

"I will show you all of our girls! Very pretty, not much blood left in them though, just don't hurt me."

As the little twit was showing Loki down a corridor he came to a terrible realization: he never got a physical description. With her powers drained he may not be able to tell if she is Aesir. The thought was short lived as they came to a small room with many cages, tables, chairs, candles, a little food and a lot of blood. Two vampires stood at the sight of Loki and the weak vampire. Loki blasted the two with a fire ball each before they could even react. Some guards. He heard screams from the girls in cages. There were only four left.

"See sir, girls! Take them please they are all yours."

Slay was sleeping when she was awoken by the sudden lack of magic. Then she heard a lot of noises. Fighting, explosions, cries of death and clashing of metal on metal, then metal on flesh. She was still too weak to move so she just laid there. For all she knew she was about to die. She listened as hard as she could to try and make out the noises getting closer. Slay heard BOOM BOOM then girls screaming.

The little gray man was tittering about the girls' low blood levels and how one had brown hair and another red. "OH and another one with strange magical blood! She..."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Wait minute magic blood? "Wait, what of this girl with magic blood?"

"Oh they keep her down here," he showed Loki another small stone corridor. Loki had to bend his head to walk. "Some have fed from her and they are extra strong and fast! Your friends are fighting them now. She never even turned into one of us and she's been here three weeks!" He paused in front of a wooden door. The gray man lowered his voice to a whisper, "She is kept in here."

Loki also whispered, "Thank you dear small one, you have been so helpful." Loki's toothy grin was the last thing the gray man saw as he crushed his neck with one hand. The lifeless twit fell the floor and Loki grabbed a torch from a sconce. Loki was suddenly nervous. He was about to do something so selfless, he wasn't sure how to go about it. Loki had never been more scared to open a door; but he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Slay lay still as the door opened expecting death soon. A tall figure that was pail and dark at the same time emerged with a torch, way more light than she's used to. Why a torch, she pondered. She lifted her head and squinted her eyes out of shear curiosity.

Loki was at a loss for words, he had never saved anyone like this before. _Well think, Loki...she's probably afraid. _

"Do not fear me Lady Slay, Keeper of Justice," It had to be her, please be her, "I am Loki of Asgard."

How did he know her name wait did he say Asgard? "Asgard," she croaked. "Yes," she squeaked.

Loki heard a faint yes from her tiny form. _This is an Aesir?_ He rushed over to her and scooped her up with his left arm as his right held the torch. The flame light touched the dirty face of a young woman. She looked up at him with fiery curiosity. Her shaky hand raised to touch Loki's face.  
"Are we going to Asgar..." Her hand fell as her breath huffed out of her lungs. She had passed out. So weak.

He studied her more closely and there was dried blood and bite marks all over her body. By Valhalla what did they do to her. He magicked the torch to stay put in mid air a he collected the rest of her, which wasn't much. He noticed she was nearly naked with only a ripped tunic and sat her back down to rip off is green cape. She is of Asgard she deserves that much dignity. Especially an Asgardian named Keeper of Justice. He gathered her again and summoned the torch to float in front of him as he walked out of the room. He hoped Justice was being served by Thor and the others right now.

Loki walked into the small room. The four girls had either passed out or died. He magically unlocked the cages and let the doors swing open in case they wake later. He then walked back up the first corridor then back to the large room where there had once been mayhem. There was one left. Thor had him by the neck.

"I have found Slay. She lives."

Thor crunched the neck of the last vampire in congratulations. They all rushed over to Loki to pat him on he back and get a look at the green bundle in his arms.

"Thank you for keeping them busy," he nodded at the array of dead bodies and piles of ash. "Let's get back. Thor will you secure my cape around her head and feet better? I don't want the cold of outside getting to her." Thor smiled at Loki as he did so. Loki's torch fell to the ground as the six of them left the cave.

Just before Thor summoned the portal Volstagg said "That took longer than I expected." They all looked at one another, worn from battle with vampires, and laughed. Even Loki Laughed.

Loki stared down at the half hidden face nestled against his leathered chest as he walked the rainbow bridge back to the golden palace. She looked so small and breakable I his arms.

"What do you think happened to her that she was captured?"

"I do not know exactly, Thor, though oddly enough, the fact that her captors are now dead do not make me feel any better."

"Yes brother, sometimes killing is not always the best revenge."

Loki sighed. Sif marched up to Loki's side matching his pace.

"That's not it though, is it, Loki? You want to kill them all over again, don't you," she said looking up at his sullen face.

"It is strange. I don't even know this woman."

"She is of Asgard, Loki," said Fandral, "She is one of us, I don't know her either but when I heard an Aesir was captured, I was more than willing to help you and your brother."

Hogun was just a few steps behind them when he mumbled, "I knew her."

Loki secured his grip on his precious cargo.

* * *

Slay's dreams consisted of frightening sounds and dark but heavenly visions. The face she saw when she heard Asgard was sharp, scared, and cruel. She just remembers deep shadows in his eyes; those great green eyes. It was strange to see eyes that weren't the color of fire. The brightness of the torch cast so many shadows she didn't know where they ended and the light began. Then there was the voice of her savior. His deep, frightened yet commanding voice was soft and hard at the same time. It was as if he was at war with himself.

She could only remember one word he said though. "...Asgard..." When she heard that she began to scream in her mind _ASGARD YES ASGARD! _She knew all was right when she heard that. Her body shut down. She no longer needed to be on alert or in fear of death because she just knew she would be safe in Asgard for the first time in over nine hundred years. Maybe that's all she needed: to return home. Was that home? Wasn't Skyrim home? She was just there but she was definitely not home.

As she slept she heard other hazy voices. Deep voices, light voices, familiar voices, but always accompanied by her savior's voice.

Loki watched the tiny Aesir in her bed. He stayed with her day and night. Lady Slay's face was small and delicate, her nose straight, her lips were deliciously shaped, and her hair was silver and gold at the same time. He watched her face and hands twitch. She made squeaks and tweets as she slept and healed. Odin had put her in a sort of Odin-sleep to help gain back her magic as her body made more blood. Loki had mixed a potion to speed the process and to heal the dozens of bite marks and bruises. Lady Slay had been asleep for almost three days.

Loki's head was bobbing to sleep in front of his book where he sat at Slay's bedside. He didn't want Slay to be alone when she woke up. The both of them had been alone long enough. So he waited for her. He wasn't quite sure why he cared whether or not she was alone but Frigga told him to take such caring feelings and run with them.

A creak of the door snapped his mind awake. A servant girl had eased into the room. Loki turned his head toward the frightened girl and raised his eyebrows.  
"Yes, what is it girl?"

"My prince, would you like anything from the dining hall?"

A russeling of the bedsheets seemed to answer her. Loki snapped his head to face the Aesir. A moan passed her lips and her eyes fluttered open. Her hands raised to rub her face.

"I'll go get Odin!"

"Bring her a bit of food and water, girl," Loki tossed over his shoulder as the girl flew out the door.

Slay's eyes seemed to creak open like ancient doors and her voice was so dry it hurt. She took the deepest breath she had taken in what seemed like years. A fuzzy vision of black and green with a pale face was in front of her. Was that him? As her eyes adjusted she recognized the tense green eyes. All she could think of to say was, "Are we in Asgard?"

She saw hes dark eyes light up as a smile burst onto his face and he said, "Yes my lady we've gone to Asgard. How do you feel."

How do I feel? That's a good question. She took inventory: Pain? No. Cold? No. Dizzy? Yes. Feeling of dried or sticky blood anywhere? No. Thirsty? By Valhalla Yes. Hungry? Same!

"I.. I can't.." she tried to form words but her throat was too dry.

Then Odin, Frigga, and Thor walked in the room. The servant girl followed with bread cheese and fruit and a large pitcher of water. She quickly filled a glass and Loki took it from her.

Odin, Frigga and Thor rushed to the bed and Odin took her hand in his.

"Wait father she needs water she can't even speak," as he lifted the cup to her desperate lips. She drank quickly as her other hand raise and rested over Loki's to eased his hand to tilt the cup further. Once it was empty of every drop of water she dropped her hand and sighed. Slay's eyes fell on her other hand that was still encased in a larger set of hands. She looked up to see a old face.

"Odin? Frigga!"

"Yes my dear! Welcome home." Odin's face was alight when he saw his prodginy smile back at him. Odin saw all Aesirs he made as his children but he and Frigga truly loved this one. They had even planned to marry their first son to her but she left just after Thor was born. Now Thor was infatuated with a Midgard woman, although Frigga wouldn't have it any other way.

Slay propped herself up with shaky arms to get a better look at the new audience. She got a look at a large blond man behind Frigga. "By the eight and one! Is that grown man Baby Thor?" The room erupted with laughter.

"Yes my lady I am Thor, Keeper of Thunder!"

"I remember you when you were such a tiny thing! You certainly aren't tiny anymore."

"Why no my lady," Thor said with his head held high. Frigga shuffled Odin out of the way to take Slay's hands in hers.

"Yes, that's right you've never met Loki. He came into our lives just after you left," her hand reached over the bed to touch Loki's face and said, "This is our youngest son, Loki. He's the one who brought you back to us."

Loki's face was suddenly as red as Thor's cape.

Slay looked over to finally get a proper look at her savior. She saw a pink faced man with high cheekbones, shadowed eyes, and thin stern lips, and hair that was black as night.

Loki felt her analyzing eyes rake over him as if she was trying to remember the face of an old friend. Her eyes, a bright blue-green (or are they gray) searched his face and matched it to her memories and her lips curled and stretched into a smile.

"Yes, I remember your face now," she placed her hand on his face, "Thank you, Loki."

Loki's face was afire under her hand. A strange feeling came over him as he thought: _I wouldn't have been there with out the help of Thor and his friends. But why should I care that she thinks I saved her all by myself? Why do I feel the need to give Thor credit. I could have killed all of those vampires myself and eventually found her in that cave._

But that wasn't the case. Thor and the others did help. And he knew he would have liked the help if he did have to do it all himself. They were powerful and a lot of his magic was drained from removing the barrier. The fact was that they found her all together. And he was glad he had each one.

"Ehh.. Thor and the others came too," he said as he gently held her and and removed it from his face. It was torturing him. Was she using magic on him? Was her presence forcing him to tell the truth? Perhaps that was it. It's just her power. Boy what a power it was.

"The others?" Slay looked to Thor. Just as he was about to answer her question, a set of footsteps paused at the open door.

"Hogun," a whisper was caught in in her throat as his figure filled the door frame.


	6. Chapter 6

Hogun took his strides cautiously and didn't take his eyes off of her. Loki turned to look at anything other than a face. The glass needed to be filled again, servant's work, but it was something. He stood to get the pitcher and immediately regretted it. Hogun took his place at Lady Slay's bedside.

Slay's heart wiggled as she saw her old lover walk towards her. _His hair has grown_. He sat next to her where Loki had just been. Odin and Frigga straightened and Thor leaned on the bed post.

Hogun took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"My dear shall we return to the great hall to announce Lady Slay's recovery," suggested Odin. Loki sat the pitcher down as quietly as he could possibly muster.

"Of course my love. Come Thor, Loki." The door thudded shut followed by Slay's deafening heartbeats. Hogun could always make her blood pump.

"Slay, when Odin told us you had been captured I dared not believe it. I am sorry we could not get you out of there sooner or even..."

"Hogun don't do that. There is nothing anyone can do about it now. I am here and safe. It feels good to be back in Asgard." Hogun looked away.

"If you hadn't been captured, when would you have come back then. Where you ever planning on coming home?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm here. But if it would make you feel better, returning to Skyrim did remind me of when I first came to Asgard," Slay said with a side smile.

Hogun smiled at the bedsheets then raised his head. "Remember when we fell through that ancient wall in the old garden and found an abandoned alchemy store?"

Slay's face turned red as she recalled the heat that summer's day. "You were always so adventurous."

"I still am." He remembered those pink cheeks. It took all of his courage to raise off the chair and shorten the distance between them.

Slay recognized the look in his magic brown eyes, she recognized the intention. Her breath caught in her throat and heart pounded louder. A furry of memories flooded her body but she truly wasn't ready for what his eyes implied, she was dieing a cave not too long ago. Perhaps later. Her hand raised itself to reach his chest to stop him.

The amount of force Hogun felt on his chest was so delicate but it was as if he hit a brick wall. Brick walls hurt when you hit them. His brow furrowed and searched her face. He knew she wanted him. After all these centuries he could still tell. He rested his hand on her cheek.

"At least let me kiss you. A kiss. After all this time; can you give me that? To at least say hello?" He didn't wait for an answer. His lips met hers for the first time in over nine hundred years.

Slay knew better than to let him give her 'just a kiss'. He never simply kissed her. A peck on the lips? No. He can never control himself. His lips pushed hers apart as he turned his head left forcing hers to the right. She felt his tongue try to break her barriers and she pulled away.

"Hogun." She felt him smile at himself. He knew what he was doing. "Don't you want me to recover first, for Odin sake!" she didn't want him to feel rejected, just postponed.

"I will be waiting, then, for your body to heal properly," he lowered his hand to find her waist. Hidden in the sheets, still. He found the sweet curve.

"Will you cut it out?" Slay was at least glad the air in the room was no longer so tense.

"Just don't forget about me," Hogun whispered as an army of fists banged on the door. His head fell onto her shoulder as he realized the moment was over. Slay turned her head and giggled.

Hogun took four uncomfortable steps over to the door and opened it to find Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Thor. They all tried to go through the door at the same time. Loki followed behind rolling his eyes at them all.

"HELLO! We've come to meet the fair lady we rescued," Volstagg roared as he gained first place to her bedside. Slay was suddenly surrounded by what she could guess was her new family.

"I feel silly hold up I this bed; I want to properly meet you." She was glad the servants had dressed her in a sensible green dress as she tossed the sheets aside. Her thighs were exposed momentarily as she scooted closer to the edge of the bed. Her legs protested slightly and her feet ached.

"Here let me help you, these boys are still covered in their supper," Sif said as she shoved Thor and Volstagg out of the way. The two checked their beards for the accused left overs.

Slay smiled in thanks as she put an arm over Sif's shoulder. She took an unsteady step forward.

"This is embarrassing, I didn't realize how weak I would be," Slay frowned at herself.

"Don't be you were in that cave for nearly a month," Sif encouraged another step as she moved with her.

Slay's footing was growing steadier. "Alright I think I'm ok," she said as she raised her knees to stretch them. "I can at least feel my legs now." She watched everyone watch her as she took a few more steps by herself.

Loki was on high alert as she passed the group to the other side of the room where he stood.

"There are some shoes in that dresser your heading towards if you want to come to..OH!" Sif was saying as two things happened at once: Slay's ankle rolled out from under her and Loki magicked himself the six feet between them to catch her.

"Well done Loki! Quick magic you've got there," Fandral praised.

Hogun gave Loki a thankful look that quickly turned territorial, which Loki completely ignored.

Loki had his arm around Slay's waist and she had a vice like grip on his arms. He felt her curvature and ribs as he held her weight.

Slay's ankle was on fire as she clung to the sturdy structure that was suddenly holding her up. She felt Loki's arm twitch and grow and harden as he lifted her to her feet. She looked up at the man who saved her for a second time. She saw his eyes dart to and fro trying not to make contact with hers. Her magic was still trying to come back to her but she felt something when she saw those green orbs. Why was he trying to avoid her, he seemed so tentative before and even now as he still held her but he will not look at her.

Finally he was forced to meet her eyes. "Are you alright," he asked in a breathless honey tone. Now she couldn't look away. He held her gaze like it was the only thing in the realm that existed. Slay felt a bit of her magic run as she saw a glimpse of who Loki is. She felt anger, confusion, fear, pride, lust, the feeling of never wanting to let go of something, and the question "why." Why am I feeling? What am I feeling? Am I feeling? She had to snap back to reality. Now wasn't the time to start analyzing life choices and deeply buried feelings.

"Eh, yes thank you for acting so quickly," was all she could think of, still staring into those strange windows.

"I don't think you're ready to be walking around just yet, Lady Slay," said Loki.

"Right, I will see to her," said Hogun as he wheeled himself to her side taking her out of Loki's grasp. He glared at Loki and Loki glared back.

"No, I will not spend anymore time in that bed!" Slay loosened herself from the two sets of protective hands and went to the dresser. "I am starving for some real food and I need to walk around. I've been cooped up long enough," she said as she found the shoes Sif mentioned and slipped them on.

She stood with her hands on her hips and got varying looks from everyone. Loki and Hogun looked at her with raised eyebrows then looked back at each other and nearly growled. Sif was laughing at how Slay was basically was being fought over. Thor, Fandral, and Volstagg were smiling at how assertive she was.

Volstagg broke the silence and walked over to Slay and held out his arm. "My lady fair, I am Volstagg! Allow me to indulge your appetite with the greatest food that will ever pass those lovely lips of yours!"

"Volstagg you are my new best friend," she said as she was ever so willingly lead out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki wanted to spit venom. She was clearly not ready to gallivant about the castle after barely having recovered. He watched the rest of the group leave the room and he slowly followed. Thor clapped a hand on Loki's back as they began their way back to the great hall.

"Do not fear for her health brother. She is Aesir! She will be fine as soon as she gets some food I her belly."

"I suppose so. I can't help but wonder her... relationship between her and Hogun though. He acts as if he owns her," Loki said as he sent mental lightening bolts at Hogun's head several paces in front. He could have sent real lightening but Odin would probably not approve.

"And where have you been these last few days, brother? You were the one magnetized to that chair waiting for her to wake up!"

Oh ya.

"That was different. I feel responsible for her. When I saw her... on the floor of that cave...so small," Loki held out his arms looking at an imaginary object, "I felt obligated to help her. To make sure she got out of that cave and into a warm bed." It took a moment for him to realized what he just said.

"Ha ha well you got her into a warm bed, but the idea is to get in with her!" Thor couldn't resist. "I only jest, Loki. I understand what you felt. It is natural to feel that way about someone you literally have to rescue. It is called compassion."

"Compassion?" Loki, Keeper of Lies and Mischief, Prince of Asgard, the would be ruler of Midgard, does not very often even use the word compassion. But to feel it? That must be what he is feeling. A foreign emotion.

Sif over heard and walked over to the brothers. "Loki if you have questions about compassion, who better to ask than the Keeper of Justice. It is part of her power to see into the soul of anyone and see their view of the world." Loki watched Slay and Volstagg choose table filled with food as Sif went on.  
"She is called upon to decide fates that could not be decided with out her power. If there is anyone here who can help you it's her."

"And what I am I supposed to do," Loki looked at Sif with disbelieving eyes. "Should I walk up to her and say ' hello, I have this crazy feeling for you that I've never felt about anyone in else in my life, and I was wondering if you could shed some light on that.'"

"Use that silver tongue of yours brother! If you do it right, perhaps she'll let you really use it on her!" Sif reached up and flicked Thor in the ear.

"Don't be silly, Thor." Although Loki couldn't help letting the thought become a vision as he walked back into the dining hall.

Sif had one more thing to say to Thor before the continued. "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it, friend?"

"I couldn't help but notice that Hogun and Loki are competing for Slay's attention. She really doesn't need that right now. She is fragile physically and mentally. It's clear she and Hogun have a past and I know Loki won't want to leave her alone."

"Yes, I have noticed. But what can I do?"

"I think you should sit by her as she eats and visits tonight at the table. Volstagg is already at her side and with both of you Loki and Hogun are less likely to approach and stir things up."

"Got it, form a platonic, no-sexual-tension barrier around Lady Slay! Although it is strange for a woman to not obviously find me attractive. If she is and this doesn't work, I will blame you, Sif," he added with a finger in her face.

"Trust me, she is not having those thoughts about you. A woman knows."

* * *

Slay was filled to the brim with the best food she had tasted in hundreds of years. She forgot how delicious Asgardian food is. She thought of grabbing a goblet of warm spiced wine but she thought she might not appreciate getting drunk or even buzzed while her body is still recovering. Perhaps tomorrow night. She stuck to pumpkin juice.

She got to know Thor and Volstagg a little better as they swapped many stories of adventure, battles, and the occasional sexual conquest. Thor spoke highly of a Midgardian woman, whom she simply must meet as soon as he can get her to this realm. The night was growing less than young and the great dining hall was looking deserted. Odin and Frigga had tapped out two hours ago. They came over to welcome her home again and wish her goodnight. Odin said something about a great welcome home feast in the midst of a big yawn.

Slay had to leave but she knew she didn't need anymore sleep for a while. She thought of Hogun but she was definitely not up to that much activity this night. Suddenly as if he had heard her thoughts, Hogun took a seat next to Slay.

Hogun noticed Thor had finally gotten up from Slay's side. Volstagg was still there but he was no hindrance as he was close to passing out drunk.

"There you are I feel like I haven't seen you all night," she said with the smile she always had for Hogun.

"You haven't. Thor has and this oaf have kept you hidden. I would have liked to join you much earlier."

"They've been talking my ears off all night, Thor told me about when you all went to Midgard once because of Loki?"

"Let us not speak about Loki."

"Everyone seems a bit touchy about him. He seems kind enough to me, emotionally confusing, but kind."

"Yes, kind to you. He has a story that, honestly, is his to tell," Hogun really didn't want to think about Loki tonight. Why hadn't he gone to look for her in that cave? If he had found her and carried her across the universe and waited by her bedside, she wouldn't even know Loki's name.

"I understand. But it seems like..."

"Shall we take this conversation elsewhere?" The servants were beginning to clean up messes and three men were attempting to wake Volstagg.

Hogun stood and held out his arm and Slay wrapped her hand around the curve of his elbow. They walked through a hallway with walls open to the night sky. The air was sweet and hot as the wind tousled the little hairs around Slay's face. She gathered her hair to the side and Hogun watched as she made one large blonde braid.

"Your hair is so long now I could ask you for a strip of leather to tie my hair and you would have one!"

Hogun smiled and laughed as he let his hair down to give her his own hair tie.

Slay watched as jet black locks fell to frame his smile. His hair was just at his ears the last time she saw him. Now it was nearly to his elbows. She fumbled with the tiny piece of leather around the end of her braid as her cheeks reddened.

"I have missed that color," he said as he swept a thumb across the now hot part of her face. He edged closer to her as she grabbed his wrist. "Might I have another kiss?"

"Don't think me a push over, as you recall, I never gave you permission for the last one," she didn't mean to flirt but she couldn't resist those chocolate eyes of his.

"In my opinion, I was entitled to that one; the first kiss in many centuries. You are lucky I was in so much control. Besides," he strategically turned to face Slay and her back turned to the low wall "you did not protest."

She knew she was trapped now. But wait a minuet!

"If YOU recall, YES I did," she tugged on his hair that fell just right over his eyes.

"Good so you have it out of your system," his smile grew and his eyebrows raised in question.

Slay laughed, "You wish that is all the resistance you will meet!"

Her laugh was too sweet, lips too moist, cheeks too pink, eyes too playful. Hogun was going to need both his hands for this one. His hands reached for her face but only one made it, the other stopped to find her waist. He held her jaw as he gently crashed into her laughing lips. She tasted how flowers smell; the curve where his hand rested felt like home. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she allowed his tongue passed her lips. She was magic.

Slay felt his hand squeeze her side and other hand wander to her neck as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. She felt him inhale quick and deep as he pressed himself against her. The coolness of the wall was at her back as she raised her hands to his hard chest. Before she knew it she had a hand full of his shirt in her fist. How did she let him do this. She was not planning on anything romantic tonight. But right now she was pure lust.

She suddenly felt a sort of dizziness that wasn't lust fueled, she was still weak. Three weeks starving and being fed on in a cave can hinder even a mighty Asgardian. Slay didn't want to worry Hogun though.

Just to tease him she let her tongue trace his lips and suddenly broke the kiss altogether. She lightly slapped him on the chest. "Next time it won't be so easy, you little sneak!"

He felt a painful twitch as her lips abandoned his once again. He involuntarily grunted as he bowed and turned his head to move her's aside. His mouth rested on her jaw and muttered something in his native Midgardian tongue. Slay giggled.

"So you are torturing me with purpose," he said a his mouth slipped from her jaw to her neck. "I really hope you realize the stipulations that come with your weak rejections."

"I thought your name was Hogun the Grim," she quizzed as she separated from him with a firm hand still on his chest. She could see the lust in his eyes and dared not look south at what she could feel against her belly.

"Only when I am not with you," Hogun took a shaky sobering breath, "I shall escort you back to your room," Slay eyed him in warning, "and leave you in peace, unless you change your mind on the walk over."


	8. Chapter 8

Loki walked to his lab after he finished dinner. He saw Hogun take Slay into the hallway and decided he needed to leave. He watched her all evening as she smiled and laughed at Thor and Volstagg's stories. He never got a chance to speak to her alone. His mother and Sif both told him he should befriend her. How does one befriend someone who you know will have to find out all the horrible things one has done. Will she judge him unworthy? Will she tell Odin he does not deserve freedom and send him to Hel? He will have to not let her use her powers fully on him for as long as he can. Also, what if she just plain doesn't like him? Loki was trying to make a friend for the first time ever and was at a complete loss.

Loki walked into the large room where he did his research and experiments. His bedroom was connected to the lab. He was glad Odin had it cleaned for him now that he was out of prison. Of course nothing was as it was. When he left his room the last time he had many ongoing experiments. He had herbs growing here and there, books and papers everywhere, and ingredients strewn about the room.

All alarming books and papers were destroyed. Anything that looked like plans to use mass genocide magic, enslavement, or any of his notes on world domination was thrown into the fire. _I guess I don't need those anymore anyway. _So much research on interplanetary and wormhole calculations were lost. And of course there was nothing left that included Jotunheim or the Chitauri.

He strolled over to his main desk and saw what looked like Midgardian literature. It was called the New York Times and it showed a picture of him riding a Chitauri vehicle. He looked so wild, so filled with hate and rot. That's it, that was the feeling: rotten. He felt like he was decaying as he was killing so many people. Deep in his mind he knew he wasn't going to succeed. He was just so angry, so hurt. And someone put paper on his desk knowing it would hurt him. He threw it in the fire and watched his image burn.

Loki's time in prison left him with nothing but that rotting feeling. Perhaps something in him must have totally decomposed because he felt like a different man now. A good man? Maybe not. He still had many disgusting thoughts running through his mind. He could so easily betray Odin or Thor again. He still had all of his magic.

But that was it. He still had all of his magic. Odin didn't snatch it away again after he returned from Nirn. Is that what trust is? Odin had to know Loki's potential, yet he must think Loki will not use his magic against him or else he would have thrown him right back in his cell. He was getting tired of thinking for the night, but he was not tired.

Loki checked his alchemy store and saw that it was nearly empty. He grabbed a quill and parchment to begin a shopping list. He found ingredients for a few simple potions and gathered the various jars and viles to get to work. Loki was exceptionally good at potion making and the tedious work of chopping leaves or grinding powders always helped him escape his thoughts.

* * *

Slay allowed a goodnight kiss on the hand from Hogun. "Goodnight Sweet Slay. Dream of me," he said with a lethargic smile. She closed the door and walked around the room. She noticed a stack of books on a desk. They were her old books from when she lived here. She picked one up and flipped it open. She felt a light film of magic around the books. It was one of the few she took with her from Skyrim. It was an old story about The Companions, an old group of warriors that basically founded her home town of Whiterun. She meant to seek out the Companions while she was in Skyrim but that wasn't in the fates.

A knock at the door snapped her out of a painful flashback. It was Lady Sif holding a large box and a small servant girl holding a bundle of cloth.

"Hello, Lady Slay, I hope I did not bother you. This is Anna, may we step in?"

"Oh not a bother at all, please come in!"

"You can put those in the wardrobe, Anna," Sif told the girl.

"What is all this?"

"Frigga asked me to bring you some more of your old things and some more clothing," Sif said as the box thudded onto the desk.

"We brought you some pretty dresses m'lady," beamed Anna as she hung the garments.

"Why yes they are very lovely little Anna! Thank you," Slay said as she went to look at one.

"Which one is your favorite?"

"The green one m'lady!"

"Anna don't worry with that. We can finish, it's late. Go back to your quarters." Anna sneaked a hug from Slay as she ran out the door.

"I'm sorry, she saw me walking down the hall and asked me where I was going with all these things. When I told her I couldn't get rid of the dear; she really wanted to meet you!"

"Oh that's ok she was so cute. Does the castle start servants that young though?"

"Not generally but her mother has been here a long time and she helps out a lot. She's a good girl," Sif strolled over to the box, "So what's in here anyway?"

"Well let's see shall we?" Slay went to the box and opened it. It contained her old things she left behind. She tried to lift the box and bring it to the bed but it wouldn't budge. "By the eight and one, Sif, how were you carrying this and those clothes before!"

"I'm strong," She said with a shrug and a smile. The two laughed together as they looked at Slay's old belongings. Some were from her home land.

Slay picked out a green glass comb. "I remember when my mother gave me this comb," she gently turned it over in her hand then handed it to Sif. "She said a Dunmer gave it to her in hopes she would marry him." Sif looked at her in confusion.

"A Dunmer is one of the elf races on my planet. They have sort of gray skin and red eyes."

"Gray skin? Red eyes? Obviously she turned him down, you don't look like a Dunmer!"

"I know it sounds ugly now but let me tell you, I have met many handsome Dunmer men in my day!"

"What race are you called?"

"I am a Nord. A true daughter of Skyrim. Although a few of my cousins did marry outside of they're race. Don't get me wrong; I'm no prude. I say you should marry who you love no matter who he or she is, but we were slightly alarmed when my niece once brought home a Kajit." Another look form Sif. "Think Cat person." Sif threw her head back in laughter. They continued to rummage through the box and look at the rest of the dresses.

"Did you ever marry in Skyrim?"

"No. I had a couple of men try to court me but I was too busy traveling to the other cities."

"So you really were a judge, did you ever sentence death? Do you still?"

"Oh yes." Slay looked down at the dress in her hand but didn't see it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's alright, what about you, do you have a special someone," Slay wanted to change the subject and she liked this new one.

"Well it's hard to find a man tougher than me or who isn't downright afraid of me," Sif was itching to know about Hogun. "So what about when you came to Asgard? What about Hogun?"

"Ah yes. Hogun," Slay chuckled, she knew he'd be brought up. "Well he definitely caught my eye. I had never seen anyone like him and he was so, uh is, so handsome! At first he was so shy."

"That sounds more like him. I've never even seen him flirt!"

"Oh he's a big flirt." Sif's eyes bugged out and she covered her mouth to quieten her laughs.

"I do not believe you!"

"Just watch him next time you see us together it's terrible," Slay giggled.

"So what happened, I'm sure he didn't like you leaving."

"Well that's where it gets complicated. I am very dedicated to my duty as Keeper of Justice. I can't afford the time it takes to be a wife or start a family or even just stay in one place for too long. I always need to be somewhere! I don't even know where my diadem is. I'm sure I need to be somewhere now."

"You were just pulled out of a cave!"

"Yes, and Odin has basically forbade me from leaving Asgard as I heal. I can feel his magic holding me here. I guess I could use the break anyway."

"Wait go back. So Hogun wanted you to be his wife?"

"After a long while...yes. He had told me he loved me."

"You didn't love him?"

"I don't know. I've never been in love. I'm not good at my own feelings, just other people's."

"Never been in love. Wow."

"I mean I have love for Hogun, but I also have love for Odin and Frigga. I can be a romantic but... I have trouble in the love-love area. Do you know what I mean? I probably sound silly.. or sick."

"No I understand," Sif played with her dark braid as she talked, "It is hard to fall in love when you have duties or wars to fight or kingdoms in which to keep peace. A girl must do what a girl must do."

"That is truthful."

"What about Loki," Sif remembered how Loki seemed to fight for her attention mere hours ago.

Slay involuntarily smiled and thought of his honey voice. "What about him?"

"Well for one, he carried all the way from the cave, back to Asgard, and to this very bed, and never left your side unless the handmaids shooed him away to clean you up!"

"He did? I thought I heard his voice in my sleep but I thought it was just foggy memories."

"And I didn't see Hogun falling asleep in a book by your bedside waiting for you to wake up."

"He did! Why would he do that? Wait for me?"

"I do not know. But I think saving you was the most selfless act he had ever done. Perhaps he just felt responsible for you."

"Selfless indeed. But how do you mean?"

"Loki is the Keeper of Mischief and Lies. He's a trickster and well... he has a lot of issues. I don't feel right telling you. I think maybe you should ask him."

"That's the second time I've heard that. What could he have done."

"Use your power on him," Sif gasped, "What if you judge him and sentence him to death," she covered her mouth.

"I only reach a verdict and make out a sentence if I am in an actual hearing. I don't just make judgments willy nilly."

"I bet you could help him though. Help him sort out his feelings."

"I would like to get to know him. He seems very kind. I know he is very powerful. Thor told me he broke that magical barrier back in Skyrim!"

"Yes that was incredible. If Heimdall can't even see you, it's got to be one Hel of a force field."

"Wow. I must ask him how he did it."

"Just be careful he has that silver tongue of his and he can manipulate anyone. Even Odin."

"I can see any lies. Literally. For instance your aura is just simmering and gently running off your silhouette. Now tell me a lie."

"Ok... The.. spiced wine here is like piss water."

"Now your aura is like a raging fire rippling high above you. No matter how small or meaningless the lie, your energy reacts the same. I just have to alter the way I look at you. You know, get in the right state of mind."

"That's incredible," Sif said then out came a huge yawn.

"Perhaps we should get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Sif got up from the edge of the bed and stretched."Good idea. Goodnight Lady Slay. And welcome home," Sif said with a warm smile as she headed out the door.

Slay was actually getting tired despite her many days in bed. She grabbed an old book and hopped into bed. She barely saw the words on the aging pages as she thought of Loki. Then Hogun. Then Loki. _Did he really carry me from the cave to this room and fall asleep by my side? _

Slay stared at the chair she saw him sitting in when she first woke up. _Was he right there the whole time?_ She made it her goal to get to know Loki and then, despite his past actions, thank him somehow.

She didn't want to know why Hogun didn't do those things. She couldn't possibly expect it of him and didn't. She basically left him. But why on Nirn would Loki? She fell asleep thinking of Loki's voice.

* * *

Loki returned to his lab once more. He closed the doors and locked them tight. His heart beating out of his chest. His first shape shift in over three years and it was a complete success. He knew the little servant girl was already asleep and no one saw him but Sif.

He was planning on simply knocking on Slay's door and asking if she needed anything, but Sif was a blessing. He saw her with her arms full, walking down the hallway and as any good servant girl would do he insisted on helping her. The hug he squeezed in the last minuet was unplanned too. Loki looked at himself, as himself again, in the mirror. A disapproving face looked back at him.  
"What? Can you blame me," he answered himself with his toothy grin. He rolled his eyes at himself and went to this bed chambers connected to his lab. He took off his shirt and plopped onto the freshly made bed and looked out his open window. Loki looked out at the night landscape for the first time in so long. He missed that view. His eyes soon closed as he thought of the curl of Lady Slay's lips as she smiled at him. The moon watched over him as he slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Slay woke the next day to the door squeaking open. It was two handmaids bringing hot water and fresh linens.

"My laaadeee," one of the women sang, "your water will get cold and your new friend Volstagg has almost eaten all the breakfast in the dining hall!"

"I suppose it would be a good idea to socialize today," Slay said with a stretch as the maid unceremoniously yanked off the blanket. Slay laughed and asked, "What is your name?"

"I am called Bodil, my lady, and this one," she nodded toward the younger girl, "is called Noma."

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Slay," Noma lowered her head.

"Likewise, Noma," Slay said as she removed her sleeping shift and splashed warm water on her face. "Noma, I will require assistance with my hair, do you know anyone exceptionally good at braiding?"

"Yes, my lady, my sister and I can braid your hair anyway you like!"

"Lovely, please go get your sister; we'll need her today," she said as she shook her long blond hair loose to be washed. Noma's eyes went as big as saucers as she saw Slay's hair tumble down her pale back. Slay looked to Bodil, "unless they have other duties this morning."

Bodil shook the old sheets and said, "Noma's new duty is you, my lady," she turned her head to Noma, "go on girl, fetch your sister."

Slay bent and dunked her hair into the large wash bowl as Noma raced off. She was in such a hurry she forgot to close the door. As it happens, her room was in a busy hallway. Just as the door swung open, none other than the two princes, Thor and Loki, were walking to breakfast together.

Loki's eyes were already fixed on Slay's door as he and his brother were walking to the dining hall. It was as if the fates were in love with him lately. A careless servant girl burst out of the room and didn't think to shut the door on her way out. Loki's heart could have stopped.

There was a flash of pale wet skin and her hair was steaming. Her side was turned to him. He spied the naked curve where he had supported her when she fell last night. Following her waist was her hip bone then her round rump. Her arms and hands rushed to hide her nakedness. He looked up to see her forearm barely cover her breasts.

Loki watched a panic rise in her as an older maid ran over with a sheet to cover her. That's when their eyes met. Her gray-blue eyes grew huge as the fire in her cheeks spread to the rest of her face.

"BY VALHALLA," Thor yelled.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE CLOSE THAT DAMNED DOOR," Bodil screamed.

"Sorry...Lady Slay..miss," Thor said as he shielded his eyes and slammed the door shut.

The light traffic in the hall way was at a standstill, making eyes at each other as if to say 'Did that really just happen?' Thor looked at Loki and put his hands on his hips and gave him a disapproving look.

"What? You were looking too!"

"At least I covered my eyes when I realized what I was looking at! And I shut the door for her! What were you doing just standing there gawking like an idiot?" They continued down the hall.

"I thought I would give you a break from being the idiot, dear brother," he said, failing to hide his smile.

"You dirty man," Thor said as he gave Loki a punch in the arm, nearly sending him across the hall. Loki only responded with laugh and his best grin. "You'll be smiling all day now, it will be strange."

Slay could have died. "OH MY GODS!" She will punch Loki when she saw him next. "OH MY GODS!"

"Now my lady," Bodil chuckled, "worlds have not ended because a lady was seen naked. It does seem odd that both princes saw you at the same time, though." She was fighting back a laugh.

"Ohhhgods," Slay moaned. She felt Loki's eyes affix themselves to her. He had to have seen everything. When they looked at each other her head could have exploded. She saw his brow furrow and mouth fall slightly ajar. She will definitely punch him when she saw him next. "Oh how will I even face him now? I am about to eat in the same room as him!"

"Well it is a rather large room, my lady."

Slay sighed as she scrubbed her scalp with soap. "I will have to thank Thor for shutting the door, though. Right after I slap Loki."

"You are a braver woman than I, my lady! To slap the prince, especially Prince Loki."

"I'm sure Queen Frigga will give me permission. Especially if I make it official... judge him for peeping."

"Oh go easy on the poor boy, it was innocent. Just by happenstance."

"Well maybe I'll just wave my finger in his face and tell him not to ever look at me again." The two laughed as Slay rung out her hair and dried herself off. Bodil was lacing up her dress as two servant girls walked in and began brushing and braiding her hair.

Of course word spread quickly. So quickly, the story had made it to Hogun's ears before the two brothers had a chance to sit down and break their fast. The only words that reached Hogun's ears were Loki, Slay, and naked. Hogun met Loki at the table and he stopped inches away from Loki's face. He stood as tall as he could and balled his fists. He looked like he could breath fire.

"Good morning Hogun." Loki's mouth curled slowly to a smile when he realized what had Hogun so upset.

"If you EVER..."

"Hogun. Loki. Is there a problem?" Odin and Frigga appeared by the table.

"Not at all, I was just walking to breakfast...being a good boy, minding my own business," Loki coolly turned his face back to Hogun, "and Hogun approached me. I think he'd like to tell me something."

Frigga knew what had happened. A servant had whispered it in her ear as she saw her sons enter the dining hall. "Boys let's take this somewhere more private," she looked to husband, "I will take care of this."

"Very well, perhaps tomorrow we can get through breakfast with out any trouble," he looked at Loki.

"I have done nothing wrong," Loki said to both his mother and Hogun, who was still inches away.

Loki, Frigga, and Hogun walked into a deserted hall. "I know what this is about, and Hogun, I expected better from you."

"My queen, I am sorry, but how do we know Loki did not plan this?"

"You would have so little faith in me?"

"Boys you are acting childish. Stop this." She looked at them both as they lowered their heads like children in trouble. "I was told that it was by sheer accident and coincidence that... you and Thor saw what you saw. The girl was simply careless.

Hogun, you have no right to be angry with Loki or Thor. I understand your past with Lady Slay and you may still feel a sort of claim or protection towards her, but you musn't act so rash."

"Yes, my queen."

"Loki, you didn't plan that door to be opened at that moment did you?"

"Of course not, mother, how could I have known?"

"We can get Slay here and she can tell if you are lying, son."

"By all means. She will only tell you she sees no lies."

Frigga looked at the two of them. She knew her dear Slay, and she knew how she can be in the love department. It's quite possible there will be more squabbles like this in the future. "I can ask you boys to not fight again, but I know that won't happen. Just... if you do find yourselves... locking horns... just think of how Slay feels."

"What are you talking about, mother?"

"Just be considerate of all feelings involved."

Loki looked to his mother and inclined his head. He hadn't even considered how he was going to attempt to befriend Lady Slay, let alone try to court her. Loki felt a strange click in his mind. He now felt the need to compete with Hogun. She hadn't been awake for more than two days and it was already a competition.

Hogun bowed his head also and left the room before Loki. Frigga was probably right, there will be more fights. At least he was ahead of the game, despite the fact that Loki had just seen Slay naked. Hogun had seen her naked dozens of times, and kissed her, and made love to her.

Hogun had a plan to keep Slay with him and away from Loki. He planned to suggest Odin to let him train Slay in defensive combat. She needed to learn to protect herself anyway so Odin is not likely to argue. She wasn't one for fighting, really, and she would be difficult to persuade to be taught combat skills. Odin will need to insist upon it. He would wait until Slay's welcome home feast though. Odin would need to be in good spirit and he would surly support Hogun and possibly even order her to learn.

At the moment, though, Hogun needed to blow off some steam. He went to the training yard for some exercise.

* * *

Slay opened the door and Loki was there. Luckily she was fully clothed. She was all laced up in a tight, green, dress made with layered silk with sleeves that cuffed at her elbow. It was a little too long, as most dresses tend to be for her, so it drug on the floor. It draped nicely over her waist and the color made her hair look like gold threads. The servant girls created an elaborate braid and she wore the length of it on her shoulder over her breast.

She made strange squeak when she saw Loki. She stood at the door way nearly paralyzed as Loki absorbed her image and searched for words. They both opened their mouths to talk and paused. Slay looked down at his shoes to hide her face.

"Lady Slay... I was wondering if you would like to break fasts together and perhaps a late morning walk."

"And we'll pretend like this morning didn't happen?"

"If you like." Loki lowered his head and stared at the hem of her dress. "I wanted to speak to you, ask you a few questions. I...I want us to be...friends?"

Slay looked at him in her special way. She definitely saw a liar's aura on him, he is the Keeper of Lies after all, but he wasn't lying. In fact when he said "friends" his aura seemed to flow and fall off of him peacefully: sincerity.

"I would like that very much, Loki," she said with a growing smile.

Loki followed the curl of her mouth to the pink in her cheek. He felt a bit of mischief rise in him as he escorted her out of her room and down the hall. "Let me say this though, Lady Slay," he looked down at her and gave her his best smile, "I can not, in all honesty, say that I am truly sorry for what happened this morning."


End file.
